


when the world sleeps

by hyerewolf



Series: snapshots [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, not me, who expected that i would be able to write something fluffy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Haseul's absence took a toll on everyone - Jungeun and Sooyoung weren't spared.





	when the world sleeps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> from a drabble request on twitter: "lipves, literally Anything you want to give me."

Sooyoung woke up in cold sweat, only to find out that the fire - caused by letting Chaewon and Heejin make the dinner - that consumed their dorm and several other buildings around it was just another nightmare produced by her tired mind. She's been having those ever since Haseul left and they didn't leave with her return. She rubbed her face with her hands, and decided there was no way she could fall asleep again before calming down a little.

She didn't expect to see anyone else in the kitchen at this hour, but who she met was a pleasant surprise.

"Trouble sleeping?" asked Jungeun, nursing a steaming cup of what looked like hot chocolate with a marshmallow on top. Sooyoung just sighed, nodding, and pulled up a stool for herself to sit across the table.

Without saying a word, the younger girl got up and quickly fixed another cup of chocolate. She put the drink in front of Sooyoung and slumped back onto her seat. 

After several moments of relishing in the warmth and calm the drink brought her, Sooyoung spoke up again, "I had nightmares, but what's your excuse?" 

"I woke up like a mother of a toddler just because Yerim mumbled something in her sleep." Jungeun ran a hand down her face. "I'm too young to feel like this."

Sooyoung chuckled. "You did a really good job keeping them in check while she was away, though."

Jungeun glared at her.

"Okay, okay, _us_. But you aren't a saint either!"

The younger girl scoffed. "I regret making chocolate for you."

"No, you don't. And hey, I mean it." Sooyoung put her hand over Jungeun's, rubbed her thumb on the side of the girl's palm. "You did great. It would be pure chaos without you, babe."

"Thanks, Soo." Jungeun couldn't fight the smile any longer.

They sat in silence, relishing in the silence of the early morning and each other's company, with an occasional brush of fingertips and warm smiles above the edges of their cups. 

"It's late," whispered Jungeun, gently putting her cup down on the table. Sooyoung nodded.

"I'm going back to bed, and you better do the same."

With that - and a ghost of a kiss on Sooyoung's forehead - Jungeun was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: @bbywolfs


End file.
